The End of The Beginning
by Sofia2015
Summary: After being diagnosed, is there anything left to live for? Will what Miley's being pulled into, help her at all? It's hard to watch your entire world fall down around you, fans turn on you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do _not_ own anything Hannah Montana, nor do we claim to - nothing. Thank you!

**(A/N: Hello guys! We're back again with this sequel to our other story, 'The Beginning of The End' (On madeline2011's account). If you haven't read that – it's rather essential for you to go back and read it, review or favorite it if you'd like. Well, here it is! Please enjoy.)**

**::(H-M)::**

**The End of The Beginning**

**Chapter One**

_Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia._ Those words stuck in Miley's mind and there was no getting rid of them. There was the initial shock, denial – even anger that this had to happen to her in the first place. Of course no one deserved this at all – but why her? She zoned out as her father continued to talk with her doctor about what she would be in for. All Miley got out of that talk was that it would be one hell of a long journey.

This wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her teenage years. With cancer? Well, she did learn that it was a cancer of the blood and bone marrow – go figure. But then her mind wandered to everyday activities that she took so seriously for granted. Like going to school for example. Miley rather liked going to school – mostly to hang out with her friends and such, the socializing part more than the school work part of it, but still.

The brunette beauty's eyes widened as she thought of worse – what would happen to Hannah? There was no way she could pack it in now. What about her tour? The fans? Her music?

Miley clenched her delicate fists. 'This will not ruin me!' She thought angrily to herself. She would go out there, perform and sing her heart out every night of that tour as if it were… her… last. She had to do it – for the fans. And she would.

**::(H-M)::**

Over the next couple days, there were more diagnostic tests done to see the status of the leukemia within seventeen year old Miley Stewart. In which those diagnostic tests proved that her leukemia wasn't in advanced stages and if they acted now – she'd have a great survival rate. Which was good of course. Miley now finally understood, that all a cancer patient ever wanted, all they ever wished for – was to see the next day and rid this horrible disease. "Well Miles, that's not bad at all Bud. You'll be just fine." Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"How can you say that, dad?" He seemed to have been caught by surprise when she spoke up. "Having leukemia is not fine. There's me and my life sure, but what about Hannah? The tour? We have to at least try dad. Please?" He gave a heavy sigh as he put some thought into this. What if something bad happened to his little girl, while she was out doing her thing? It'd be an awful sight – to see her in a helpless position, especially when both she and her mother, were such strong fighters.

"Miles, I don't know darlin'. The tour starts in about three weeks. We'll get your chemotherapy started and then see how you feel?" Miley gently crossed her arms over her chest. That sounded fair – for now.

**::(H-M)::**

Maybe she didn't really want to know what she was taking for this… chemotherapy? She didn't really ask what she had to take, she just took it. One part she really didn't like was how she was told she had to go in every week for three days out of a four week period and have this one drug be administered by intravenous. It wasn't that it really made her feel ill or anything; actually she was doing quite well. So far anyway since this was her first dose of it, but in all truth – Miley was waiting for the moment when it all hit her. The hair loss, the vomiting up everything, the pain that she'd go through – she was waiting for the ultimate worst of it.

The ride home from her latest appointment was that of a silent one. Her dad did the driving as Miley wasn't really up to it. She found herself to be way too distracted, especially with what she had on her mind. She reached into her purse to grab her cell phone that vibrated.

_Hey hon, how goes it? Been thinking about you :) – Nick_

Miley gave a soft smile; it was good to hear from him. He was the only reason why she wouldn't break down right now. He had told her, when they talked on the phone last during the wee hours of the morning, that he remembered himself in a very similar position last year, when he was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It's that same disease, that same thing that Miley now had.

For some strange reason, it made her feel close to him. Knowing that they had the same thing wrong with them, that they'd be going through the same or at least similar treatments.

_Hey you, it goes. I was diagnosed today, would it be cool if I called you later to talk about it? – Miley_

Maybe talking to someone who's already on the path she was about to go on, would help release some of those scared feelings? Perhaps even then, she'd feel more comfortable after knowing what she was going up against? She sure hoped so.

_Of course it is, I'll be waiting to hear from you. :) – Nick_

**::(H-M)::**

Oliver and Lilly were walking towards the Stewart home, well… where Lilly was currently residing there, so technically Oliver was walking his girlfriend home. "So, I guess with Miley being ill, it's best she stays inside the house instead of in the bedroom barn, huh?" Lilly gave a small nod.

With the combination of not really feeling well herself the past couple days or so, she felt even more stressed about Miley. "Yeah…" Oliver caressed her hand reassuringly. It snapped Lilly back into reality instead of her deep thoughts. "Oliver, we have to be there for Miley… especially when she gets back from the doctor's office with her dad."

He gave a curt nod and reassuring her voiced thoughts. "Of course, we are her best friends remember?" He teased lightly, trying his utmost to bring a smile to Lilly's face, only that seemed to be much more harder than he remembered.

"Aha, yeah." It wasn't until she noticed the Stewart's car passing them, that she tugged on Oliver's hand lightly, "there they are!" She began running towards the residence, almost leaving Oliver in the dust to try and catch up with the speedy blond.

"Lilly! Babe! You know how much… I… hate… running…" He breathed heavily as he caught up with Lilly who chuckled and kissed his cheek when he finally took place beside her.

"I think that's gotta be one of my favorite things about you Ollie… the fact that I can out run you." She joked as they shared a laugh, but they stopped immediately when they saw Miley's not so happy stance and figured that this wouldn't be a happy return home. Not with what probably happened there.

"Hey Miley," Lilly greeted softly, she felt less uneasy when Miley hugged her – but she could still feel something wasn't right with her best friend.

"Hey Lilly," The brunette beauty glanced over Lilly's shoulder and acknowledged Oliver's presence also. "Oliver," she parted the hug with Lilly and looked back at her dad then at her two best friends again. "I know I have to talk to you, and you both deserve explanations, but I don't feel much like talking right now. I'm going to my room, but I will talk to you soon. I swear."

With that, she headed off into the home without another word spoken. What she wanted to do right now, was to get on the phone and talk to someone who knew what she would be going through and had something to offer more than sympathy.

**::(H-M)::**


	2. Chapter 2

_(__** A / n : Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, reading and doing what you do – it's greatly appreciated. So here's what you've maybe been waiting for, the second chapter. Enjoy it! ) **_

* * *

><p><strong> The End of The Beginning Chapter Two<strong>

She twirled her brunette locks with a slender finger as she held the cordless phone up to her right ear. In all honesty, she just couldn't wait to hear his voice again. It gave her much comfort. Much comfort indeed. "Hey Nick," She greeted, trying her best to stay in a happy tone.

"What's wrong Miles?" He could tell just by hearing her voice that something wasn't right. Of course he did tell her to keep him updated and what not, so maybe this wasn't a very good update? He wouldn't know until she told him.

"I've already started chemotherapy and radiation… it's not fun, I know that much." She let out a soft sigh, "I should be rehearsing for a tour, not sitting here having to take things easy because of… this, this disease." She wasn't going to cry, no she was done with tears. At least for now anyway.

"Yeah, it's hard to deal with – believe me I know." He revealed, his voice holding much sympathy and sincerity for her. "Hey, just asking out of curiosity – is anyone with you?"

Miley had to admit, she was a bit stunned by the question. What on earth did he even mean? "I'm sorry, what? What do you mean is someone with me?" She looked around her bedroom, which was all hers and only hers. "I'm alone. Why?"

He gave a soft chuckle, "Well maybe we could go out for a bite of something to eat? Just to talk and stuff, y'know?"

The more she thought about it, the better it seemed. Why not? It would be some alone time for them, even if she wasn't all that hungry, any time with Nick she could get – she'd take. "Sure I suppose."

"But you do know that your chemo can mess around with your appetite and mood eh? I know it kinda did with me, I get irritable sometimes when I really don't mean to. So if you find yourself doing that, it's pretty normal." She felt assured to know that at least one person was looking out for her. One person that barely knew her, but seemed as if he did want to get to know her.

"Nick, I'll be fine." She assured, knowing that she would be, at this point anyway. "So I'll go get ready…" She began, but he caught on to her hint.

"Right, you do that… although it shouldn't take much preparing, as I remember just how naturally beautiful you are." Gah, he was so charming! She blushed and let out a cute giggle. "I'll pick you up around five thirty."

"Pfftt, yeah." She gave her head a little shake, and then cleared her throat. "Uh yeah, yes. That would be lovely." After saying their goodbyes and hanging up – she rose out of her seat to try and prepare herself for this spontaneous date.

**::(H-M)::**

"Okay... you can do this Lilly - you totally got this," the blond told herself as she paced the living room by herself. Oliver had to go home and quite frankly – she was glad he did. It wasn't because she didn't adore him, she did. She just... had to think things through. Who knew? Maybe she wouldn't even be living here soon? Only time would tell.

"Hey Lilly," Robby Ray greeted, he didn't expect her to drop her glass of water in surprise. She'd been acting... quite skittish lately, if you will. He wondered just what was going on with her, but didn't question it. She wasn't saying anything so, 'if it's not broke, don't fix it'. "looks like you had a bit of an accident there." He noted, waiting for her to notice she spilled her water.

"Right! Aha, soo sorry Mr. Stewart. Didn't mean to! I'll go get a towel, I'm so sorry." He raised an eyebrow as she seemed to practically beg for his forgiveness, over water? The saying was, 'Don't cry over spilled milk' – this was only water and she looked as if she'd be ready to burst into tears.

Now Robby wasn't an expert when it came to the complicated creatures known as females, but he did have a beautiful wife and managed to keep her for as long as he did – so he knew something about them, just not... too in – depth.

"Lilly, is there... something wrong?" He asked casually as she came back into the living room with a towel in her hand, very obviously avoiding eye contact.

"No! Why would you say that? I'm sorry! I said it already but I'll say it again if you want!" She offered hesitantly, speaking almost way too quick for Robby to even register what she had said.

"Lillian, you need to slow down right now and tell me just what the heck is wrong. You're acting very different, more than usual. Something is outta whack, I'm not dumb y'know." He told her softly, his masculine hands on her shoulders, more or less trying to steady her.

"I... I... I'm pregnant..." she said in a barely audible whisper, but judging by Robby's face – he heard her perfectly. He let go of her shoulders and noticed that her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Mr. Stewart, it's your house, your rules, I'm so, so sorry." She blurted, words just pouring out, she wasn't even sure if they were making sense.

He gently took the towel from her hands, folding it and putting it over the wet spot on the rug. "Lilly, sit down and let's talk. Don't... don't be upset. Just relax." He said softly, she sat down and grabbed a sofa cushion. She looked genuinely scared. Of course any young female would be, finding out this news and the only person who can relate – their mother – is miles and miles far away. He honestly couldn't blame her for being scared.

Robby ran a hand through his soft hair, letting out a sigh. He didn't even think he'd hear this from his own daughter any time soon, let alone her best friend. But when she moved into this house – he more or less did accept her as his own, 'other' unofficial daughter. So, he'd try to be there for her, best he could be. As well as dealing with Miley's illness.

Finally, he sat down next to Lilly. It was then, the water works started flowing heavily. His instinct told him to reach out and lend a hand, but she hugged him as her soft tears went to soft sobs that shook her whole body. "Hey, hey – Lilly... it's... okay...?" He really wasn't sure of what to say here. He didn't know any details, that being Oliver's thoughts – assuming he was the father, and as far as he knew – Oliver was the one who took Lilly's virginity and she'd been with him ever since.

"No, it's not really. You have your own things to worry about, like Miley, your own daughter – not some knocked up slut." She said harshly, she truly didn't know what to do.

Robby comfortingly rubbed her back. "Lilly, you may be knocked up but you're not 'a slut'." He told her with a chuckle and soft, warm smile. She sniffled and wiped her tears away, parting the hug.

"Try telling everyone in high school that," she said bitterly, just having this knowing feeling what everyone would say about her, to her, maybe even what they might do to her. "I don't know what to do... I'm sorry, you have so much to deal with already... I... I should go pack my stuff."

His eyes widened, "What? Lilly, no! No, there's no need for that. Don't feel that... because you're carrying a little one, it means that I'm kicking you out. I'm not. And Lilly, we can deal with this and Miley too – I'm not overwhelmed or anything kiddo," he took a breath and continued to talk to her. Lilly listening to him seemed to have calmed her down, or at least she was barely crying now. "it's nice of you to think of me like that, but really – I'm not overwhelmed at all, I'm not angry, I'm not mad – I just need to know your plans Lilly, that's all." He gave her knee a pat as she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve. He recognized the sweater to be Oliver's.

She sighed. "I... I don't know." That was the absolute truth, she didn't know what she was doing, or going to do for that matter. She needed to hear from Oliver of course, his side of things – what he thought would be best for them... she needed to include him in the decision. She just never thought she'd be making a decision like this so... early. She could've sworn they were careful... but apparently this little one slipped through.

Robby nodded, understanding how overwhelmed Lilly herself probably felt right now. "Well, first thing's first – you need to tell Oliver. You really do need to, then from there – you two decide together on what it is you're going to do." He reached over, giving her shoulder a rub, "You'll be fine Lilly, we're always here for you. I know I'm not going anywhere."

She felt much comfort in hearing that Mr. Stewart wasn't going to kick her out, that he wasn't mad, that he was willing to deal with whichever outcome she and Oliver chose. "Thank you Mr. Stewart, for being there when I need you most. And for all the other times."

He shrugged it off, "You're welcome. Now, are you craving anything in particular for dinner tonight?"

Lilly smirked, "Your amazing Mac'n'cheese?"

Robby grinned, "Done deal!"

**::(H-M)::**

The restaurant was beautiful, modernly decorated yet it held much elegance. "Wow..." Miley breathed, her breath almost taken away from her. Hot blush caressed her cheeks as she felt Nick take her hand in his. Ooh this felt so right! Nothing in the world felt better right now.

"It is something, isn't it?" He smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

The rest was a blur to Miley, she was focusing so much on him she didn't really notice when they were seated, or what was on the menu, or what she even ordered for a drink! He was making it almost impossible to concentrate. Damn his good looks! "So, are you hungry at all? A little bit?" He asked sincerely.

She shrugged, "I don't really know yet. Kinda... kinda not. I really thank you for getting me out of the house though. I think it's the worst thing... y'know, when you're sick... to be cooped up inside all day in and day out." She noted he gave a smile and nod.

He agreed completely. "Yeah, I see what you mean. I wish my parents listened to that – they kept me inside all day and night – day in and out. They were so scared of any little thing getting to me. I guess they thought if I so much as stepped outside, I'd break, reduce to dust – something," he said with a chuckle. "but they were horrified. My brothers, for the most part stayed right next to me. I love them – they're my biggest support."

Miley found herself really listening to the words he spoke. "Yeah, they're family – and your brothers. It makes sense." She said with a cute, feminine giggle. "How... bad do you think it's gonna be to me?" She asked him honestly, she wanted to know if she should be prepared for the worst or... hopefully not?

He narrowed his enchanting eyes to the side, taking in her words and thinking about what she had just asked him. "Y'know... I personally would be prepared for the worst – only because... if you don't get the worst, it's a nice, uplifting feeling. Y'know? Maybe that's just me though."

She nodded, letting out a sigh as she reached for a dinner roll. "Yeah, that's true." She peeled it open, taking her buttering knife and scooping up the butter, smoothing it out on the bun. It felt so soft and it was very warm. Yum. "It's... not gonna be easy, huh?"

"Nah, but I mean – everyone's journey is different. We all react to stuff, differently than others. While my first time was hard, the second... well, it's not going so bad, so far." Miley's eyes widened, the second time? That must've meant, he already dealt with it a first time.

"Second time?" Those were the only words she could get out of her mouth, before lightly setting her dinner roll down. Not even food would distract her from listening to him now.

**::(H-M)::**


	3. Chapter 3

A / n: Thank you so much! I sincerely apologize for the delay, so much has happened with my co – writer and she couldn't quite get to the computer often. But here we are, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please forgive us!)

**The End of The Beginning**

**Chapter Three**

"S – second time?" Miley questioned, her heart picking up the pace it was beating at. Did she hear him right? Part of her hoped not, but the other part realized that she probably did. He then nodded.

"Yeah, it came back for me." He told her softly, taking a warm dinner roll for himself. "It's not that bad," he shrugged. "I mean, it didn't spread or anything – which is good. See, the key to not... falling into depression or anything, is to remember that no matter what, Miley," the way he merely said her name sent shivers up her spine. "it can _always_ be worse."

She gave a nod, her long brunette hair loosely held back with a hair clip. She had her legs elegantly crossed under the table, her right foot bobbing to the rhythm of a song stuck that was currently stuck in her head. "Yeah... when you think about it, it really can always be worse." The thought stuck in her mind for a song. A song about how it can always be worse. Huh – interesting. She'd have to mention that one to her dad.

"Exactly, so... I have to say, I'm not doing too bad." He took a bite out of his now buttered dinner roll. These were great! "I mean, sure it came back... but then something really good happened."

Miley tilted her head slightly in question. "Oh? What's that?"

He smiled that charming smile of his. "Meeting you."

The answer seemed to have come so quickly and naturally to him, which shocked Miley, but her smile grew wide. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. For sure. And... when you think about it," he slightly mocked, but reached out and took her free hand in his, caressing it gently. "we have one another for support, going through the same thing."

She nodded, boy did she ever like the sound of that. "Yes, Nick – you're right, we do."

**::(H-M)::**

What an eventful evening! Miley entered the home with a wide grin on her face. "Hey, what are you so smiley about?" Jackson asked with a smirk of his own as he held a bag of chips, popping a few in his mouth.

Miley grinned, "Not even you can bother me now." She said with a laugh, to which Jackson was very glad to hear. Her laugh. "Guess who has a boyfriend?" She hardly gave him any time to attempt an answer, "Me! I do! I now have a boyfriend."

"Oh, is this so?" He asked, happily crunching on another couple chips.

"Yes! It is so. Nick asked me out tonight, when he treated me to dinner at this nice, fancy schmancy place."

Jackson nodded, "Hmm, mhmm, I see. Well – congrats! He sounds like a keeper if he wines and dines you, just to ask you out. Sweet deal." He said with a warm smile, munching on some more chips.

Miley let out a satisfied breath, "Yeah. And... he, has what I do." Oh wait, did Jackson even know?

"Yeah, dad... told me. Miles..." he couldn't resist hugging her. "I love you, so much."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she gladly accepted the hug, embracing her brother. "Jackson, I love you too. Now c'mon, don't be all sappy, someone you know could be watching!" She teased lovingly.

Jackson chuckled and shoved her away lightly, "You're right, I gotta keep my cool." He emphasized, pulling out some shades and wearing them proudly.

She stole a chip with a smile. "He said the best part about it... was that we can go through the motions... together."

Jackson couldn't help but to think it was a very sweet, caring idea. "Aww, that's great Miles."

She didn't seem like she was done though. Like a child in a candy store – eyes all wide and smiling brighter than the sun ever could. "He's going through it for the second time, y'know."

"Wow, a second time?" He questioned, to which she nodded right away.

"Yeah! I was shocked... but he's got a really good, positive outlook on it." She softly smiled, "He says that if you keep a positive mindset, it helps with getting better."

Jackson sincerely hoped she'd remember these tips and sweet thoughts when things started getting real difficult. "Yeah, I'd imagine it would." He agreed, watching Miley slip off her flats, her pedicured toes hitting the floor.

Shifting her eyes around the room, she noticed Lilly asleep on the sofa. Her cell phone in hand. "Aww, is Lilly alright?"

Jackson's eyes widened as he continued to stuff his face with more chips and attempt to talk, all that came out were mumbles.

"Jacksooonnn," Miley began, hands on her hips.

"It's not my place to say," he blurted. "but we'll talk soon. Bye!" He took that as his opportunity to leave and bolt up the stairs as he left Miley standing there, confusion setting in.

"You are so, severely weird." She mumbled to herself, before shrugging and carrying on into the kitchen. Whatever it was, she had confidence that her best friend Lilly would tell her soon.

**::(H-M)::**

_Hey, it's Oliver. If you can't catch me, leave me a message._

This would mark the fifth time Lilly had tried to call Oliver this evening alone. She didn't want him to get annoyed with her or anything... but she _really_ needed to talk to him. Personally, she was going to put it off and wait until he came back around this way, with all the travelling he does and what not, but it was Robby who gave her the gentle push to attempt contacting him right away.

With all of this happening so fast, Miley's leukemia and now Lilly herself being newly pregnant even she was feeling overwhelmed. She did her best to calm down, but she was still feeling the heat.

After hearing the beep, she left a message. It'd be only the first message, since the previous four times before she just hung up before the voicemail. "Hey Ollie, it's just me. I really have to talk with you, so whenever you can, text or call me. And just so y'know, I love you. Okay, bye!" She pressed the proper button on her phone to end the call, sighing as she tossed it on her bed.

The thought of notifying her family horrified her, so she decided that she'd wait until further, sound plans were made before doing anything of that manner. She knew that Robby was behind her for support, but that's all Lillian knew.

In all honesty, she had this feeling that her own mother would turn against her, maybe her other family too... but then it dawned on her. She wasn't living with them, was she? Nope. They weren't currently taking her in, were they? No way. So, who did she really need the support of?  
>Oliver and Robby.<p>

Well she didn't think that Miley would turn away from something like this, nor Jackson, but they would come into the whole after category. But first thing was first, she _needed_ to talk to Oliver.

She flopped on her bed, right next to her cell phone as she submerged herself into deep thought. For some reason, she began to think about what gender she was carrying. Of course it couldn't be told to her for quite some time just yet, but she'd be willing to wait.

Lilly couldn't even decide whether or not she wanted to keep the child at this point, but she knew that if she did - she'd want to know the gender as soon as possible. Why not?

She wouldn't be one of those people who would take it as a sure fire thing. She would take it with a grain of salt - as some people say. In other words, she wouldn't completely take their word for it and just wait to see it for herself.

Turning on her side, her elbow propping her up, she put a hand on her flat stomach. "How's it feeling in there?" She asked her stomach. "I _guess_ you have permission to get cozy... nine months is quite a bit of time you'll be spending in there."

"And where am I spending this?"

Lilly jumped, suddenly feeling very startled. She narrowed her eyes, "Jackson!" She hissed lightly, at least it wasn't Miley. That'd be something to explain for sure. It wouldn't be something she was willing to explain at this time. Not to her best friend right now at least.

He gave a chuckle as he went over to sit down on the bed. "So... Lilly... dad told me."

Lillian's eyes opened wide. "He did what? Ugh."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "It's only me Lilly, it's not like he said anything to Miley. Oh, she's having a shower by the way. She seems to be doing well." He praised, hoping it would stay this way, but doubted it.

Lilly's soft blond hair mimmicked her movement as she nodded her head. "Yes Jackson, she seems to be doing alright. She's in great spirits this evening... I wonder what happened?"

Jackson smirked, "Oh... nothing."  
>Lilly narrowed her eyes - this became hardly short of a habit to do around him. "What do you know that I don't?"<p>

He shrugged. "Oh not much, besides the fact that Miley's really smiley and ain't single..."

Lilly's eyes widened with joy. "She's got a boyfriend? Really now?"

Jackson gave a nod, "Yep, she does. And she's over the moon! I hope this feeling lasts, as chemo's gonna get rough."  
>The blond shifted her position to gain comfort. "Y'know, I was thinking... it'd be really cool if we went like, wig shopping. Not for like, Hannah persay, but for Miley. So she can have something that she likes and will wear, if there comes a time she needs it."<p>

Jackson thought about it for a moment, tossing his bangs to the side as he looked to Lilly. "That's a good idea Lil, I'll pitch it to dad if you want?" He then cleared his throat, he wanted to talk to Lilly about something not more important... but worth talking to her about. "So... you've got a little bun in your oven, huh?"

Lilly's cheeks flamed with humility. "Well, yeah... I guess. I mean, I don't overly know for sure, but I did urinate on a stick and didn't enjoy it. It felt weird and at one point, I almost thought I dropped it in the toilet." She giggled, surprised that Jackson laughed with her. He didn't even gross out like most guys would. This impressed Lilly greatly.

"I would've dropped it, but that's why females are the better species for this whole carrying the peanut thing."  
>Lilly folded her arms across her chest, "You think I'm nutty? Therefore the peanut will be nutty?"<br>Jackson warmly smiled, "Well perhaps, the Lilly I know is sweet, caring... a little nutty but nothing too hard to handle."  
>For some reason, she felt her cheeks blush several shades of red. She didn't know what to say in response to that, so instead of making it more awkward, she'd just leave it at silence. Yeah, that'd work.<p>

He looked over to her, his eyes holding genuine sincerity. "So, are you... keeping the little peanut? I mean, if you want to keep the child, you could have Oliver involved or not - the final decision is up to you, y'know." He put a hand up for emphasis, "And trust me, I'm not pressuring you into any option, I'm just another opinion in the world, that's all."

Lilly thought about it, "I've seen my mom struggle here and there, raising me... maybe she wasn't the best mom, but a mom is still a mom... and I think I'd be an okay mom. I'm not nominating myself for mother of the year," she then grinned. "but there's nothing wrong enough with you that you couldn't submit one nominating me..." continuing on, her tone turned serious once more. "I think... I think I want to try. But the thing is, what if I fail Jackson? What if my kid hates me? What if I can't do this mommy thing right?"

Jackson gave Lilly's hand a supportive pat. "Well it's not like you'll be completely on your own. You'd still have us and, I think you'd be a wonderful mom."

The compliments she received in the last little while raised her spirits to be sky high. "Thanks Jackson, you have no idea what this means to me."

He shrugged it off, "No problem. Now I'm off to work, so I'll catch you soon?"  
>Lilly raised an eyebrow, he had never said that to her before or in that manner, but she just shrugged and waved him goodbye. She was left alone once again with her thoughts through out her mind and her cellular phone in her hands. Shakily, she dialed the same number she did last time.<p>

**::(H-M)::**


	4. Chapter 4

A / n: Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the delay in updates, as I said my co - writer has had some issues but we're good to go now! Faster updates should be coming, _should_ be - are the key words. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

**The End of The Beginning**

**Chapter Four**

"Hello?"  
>Lilly almost dropped the phone. "Oliver! You answered! Hey, how's it going?" She answered casually, as if nothing was wrong or suspiciously. Or so she thought.<p>

She heard some muffled noises in the background. "What's wrong Lilly?"  
><em>'What's wrong? ... why is he asking me what's wrong?' <em> The blond beauty asked herself. "Why does there have to be something wrong? Can't I just want to talk to my boyfriend?"

She awaited to hear a response, which was delayed. "Sure, I mean I guess so. But you called like, three times and only left one message. I just assumed something was up." Before Lilly could speak, she was interrupted. "Sorry Lilly, I don't have much time to chat today. I'll text you or whatever - whenever. But, try not to call back or text too much, okay?"  
>Well, now that she was told not to call back - she decided it would be appropriate to raise her defenses. "Fine, I won't bother you Oliver." She answered him snappily. She couldn't help it, was she not his 'number one' anymore? No, no scratch that... she knew that family came before the significant other, or at least she thought so. His family liked her, so the reason for putting her off isn't family related... she didn't like coming second to his work either, but she'd dealt with it for a long time now so that didn't bother her as much as it might've bothered other people.<p>

What could it possibly be?

"No, no Lilly it's not like that."  
>"Then what <em>is<em> it like, Oliver? You might wanna tell me." She replied nonchalantly. She didn't want to let him know that he was knee - deep in trouble, but he could probably feel it himself.

She heard him sigh. "It's just that, I'm _busy_ Lilly. I'm back out on the road again and what not and I don't have time for calls just to chit chat. I'll try to message you when I get the chance, even then if I don't reply right away or if I don't reply at all, you'll know that it's because I'm too busy."

That. Was. It. Lillian was getting angrier by the second. How could he be so extremely busy, that texting was barely an option? He clearly wasn't trying to make the time for her anymore. How could he do that? Was he not interested in her anymore?

She shrugged with the thought. If he wasn't interested, she was going to have this baby with or without him. Whatever he preferred.

But if she didn't care as much as she claimed to do so, why was she right on the verge of tears? "Fine then," she told him. Her voice cracking right on the phone, "You're too busy to give a shit, I get it. I get that you're on tour again after you just finished one and didn't even bother to visit me. I get the fact that stars get busy, look at all the times Miley ditched us for a concert or promo for something… being famous means real damn busy, running from people or to perform for them. I get it all. Maybe one day, one time when you have time for me, we can make this work." She finished off her rant, but it took all the will in the world for her not to hang up in his ear right then and there.

"Lilly…"

"No, no Oliver, you don't have to explain yourself to me anymore. It's okay, really it is." She said to him, a heavy sigh attached. "I don't want our last moments as a couple to be bad. I just want to say that right now you're too busy for a relationship, maybe someday – some way we can work out. Or you may find someone else, but either way – I wish you all the best Olliepop. Bye for now." She hung up then, glad to have left it on a lot brighter a note than the nasty note she was going to leave it on.

She tossed her cell phone on the bed, flopping on it. "Great, single and pregnant." She murmured to herself, "what else can I mess up?"

**::(H-M)::**

Miley sat down on the sofa in the living room with her laptop; Nick had text her saying he'd meet up with her there to chat online for awhile since he missed her already. Despite the medications she had to take a half an hour ago, she felt pretty okay. Most of her wellness was probably due to the fact that she couldn't wait to talk to him again.

She saw Lilly descend the staircase and walk into the kitchen, searching the cupboards for a snack most likely. She'd been doing that the past couple of days, late night snacking. She was going to say something to her, but then the one person she'd been waiting for to sign on, did.

_Nick says:_

_Hey beautiful :)_

Miley grinned from ear to ear as she eagerly typed back.

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Hey handsome! I can't believe you miss me already lol_

_Nick says:_

_what's so hard to believe bout that? You're beautiful :)_

Blushing very hard, Miley lightly giggled to herself as she thought about what to type back to him. He did say they could talk about anything, but she didn't want to scare him off at the same time.

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Aww shucks, you make me blush._

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_I just took my oral meds, ick._

_Nick says:_

_Ahh. how are you feeling?_

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_I'm okay, a lot better that I'm chattin with you. :)_

_Nick says:_

_Honestly? I'm surprised…but you make me feel the same way Miley. :)_

It was weird, when he physically said her name it gave her good tingles all over. But when he typed her name over an instant messenger, when he didn't _have_ to? That made her feel so special. She'd felt special before in her life… but to feel special because of a guy who was officially your boyfriend? That was an awesome feeling.

Her eyes widened when she'd gotten a sudden request.

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life :) wants to add you._

"I should decline you…" Miley's mouse hovered right over the 'decline' button… but then she felt a tug at her heartstrings. There must be a specific reason that Amber is trying to get a hold of her, should she accept instead? "Oh sweet niblets…" she cursed as she pressed the accept button.

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_wow, I wasn't expecting you to accept… I uh, dunno what to say…_

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Yea me neither._

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_How've you been?_

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Okay… you?_

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_Okay thanks. You have missed a ton of school lately, but I guess you know that, right?_

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Yea, pretty much._

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_How… sick are you? I don't mean to be rude in asking, I just… want to know._

Scratching her chin in thought, Miley took a moment to ponder this to herself. Should she actually tell Amber her details? Would they be spread around the school like wildfire? What should she do? _'Maybe I'll question why she wants to know… what her intentions are. Yeah, that sounds good.'_ She thought to herself.

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_What do you really want Amber? Why talk to me all of the sudden? What's your intentions?_

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_Wow, cold much? I just want … another chance. At being your friend._

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_But you've done so much to my friends and I, bugging and tormenting us every chance you get, why should I let you try and be my friend again? Just so you can hurt me more than I'm already hurting right now?_

Okay, maybe Miley was purposely pouring on a little guilt here – but she figured that if she wounded Amber just a little, the truth would come pouring out. It was all Miley truly wanted – the truth from Amber Addison.

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_I know, it was stupid and childish and a whole web of tangled lies and betrayal and I'm so sorry you got caught up in it, you're right, I don't deserve a chance to be your friend again, but… maybe, if you can find it in you… maybe we can be friends?_

Miley Stewart heaved a heavy sigh; she didn't want to tell Amber anything until she knew that her intentions were good and genuine. That wasn't bad of her to expect the worst from Amber, was it? "Sweet, boiled burnt niblets… I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

_Miley ~ Dream it, Live it, Be it ~ says:_

_Okay Amber, we will try and gain a friendship back. But remember, you broke it… once the mirror of trust is broken it's never the same way again._

Strangely, that gave Miley another idea for a song. She smiled at the thought, but lightly frowned in worry when she heard a chime, signifying that Amber messaged her back. She slowly shifted her eyes towards the laptop screen.

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_Thank you Miley! You won't regret it! Here's my number, text me!_

The brunette beauty did actually take the phone number down into her cellular phone, sighing. "Please don't make me regret this Amber… please."

**::(H-M)::**

Ashley Dewitt glanced at her supposed best friend Amber Addison, who was currently on her laptop as they were sitting in her bedroom. "Are you ever gonna get off that thing?" She asked Amber with a big tone of attitude in her voice.

"Yeah, right now. What's your ish? Wow, rude much?" Amber scoffed as she signed out and shut Ashley's laptop suddenly.

Ashley bit down on her lip nervously, she didn't mean to upset Amber but she had something that she wanted to talk to her about. "I saw that you were talking to _Stewart_. Why would you stoop so low anyway?" She retorted, repeating what she heard Amber herself say awhile ago.

Inner angry feelings started whirling about and Amber shoved Ashley right off her own bed. "Shut up! That was so uncalled for."

"And what you just did to me, wasn't?!" She argued back. "What's this new obsession with Miley? She's trying to take my best friend away from me, isn't she? She has her own friends! I only have you. She needs to go away."

Amber crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't be so sure, Ash." She warned, narrowing her eyes as she tried her best to hold back an outburst of anger and aggression.

"I don't get why you want your old pal Miley back after all the mean things you and I both did to her?" Ashley argued back with all her might.

Amber shook her head, "Ashley, I have. You were the only reason I stopped being friends with Miley. I so shouldn't have! Your sister practically begged me to befriend you because she wanted you to be on the cool list at school after she graduated! I can't believe I did that… now that I think about it, all the money in the world can't repair my broken friendship with Miley!" She barely had a second to breathe before she carried on with her frustrations. "I actually made a promise to her mother that I wouldn't leave her! And look what I did instead? I became friends with you Ashley and I was mean to Miley, ugh! Well, not anymore – sorry Ashley but Miley needs me right now." And with that, Amber gathered her things and stomped out of Ashley's bedroom, leaving her confused and utterly dazed as to what just happened.

**::(H-M)::**

This was Lilly's fifth time sneaking down for more chocolate chip cookies. "Lilly! So you're the cookie thief." Miley chuckled as she hugged her best friend, who was too startled to hug her back at first, but then awkwardly accomplished it.

"Aha, yeah. Guess I am. Sorry about that, I can put them back… well no I can't, I just ate them." She said sheepishly as she shoved a cookie in her mouth, attempting a grin with a full mouth.

Despite her humor being in check, Miley noticed something very different about Lillian and it made her very suspicious. "What's… up with you Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes widened briefly, but she just shrugged. "Nothing really, cookies and cookies. Late night snacking, a break up… nothing too tedious."

Miley's jaw dropped, "You and Oliver broke up?!"

Lilly's eyes widened, "No! Well, yeah but…"

"So _that's_ what's up with you? Aww, Lilly! You wanna have a girls' night or something? We don't have to chat about it or whatever. We can do whatever you want, sound good?" She asked the blond, hoping she'd agree to it but it didn't look that way at all.

Lilly hugged Miley, "You're my best friend… and I'm so amazed how you actually feel good enough to want to help drown my sorrows in junk food, but it's okay. I think I just need some down time. I love ya Miles."

Miley nodded her head, she probably wouldn't be in the mood to have a chick night either come to think of it. "I love you too, Lilly. I'll be heading to bed soon… maybe." She chuckled, "See you in the morning." The best friends hugged and parted ways. Miley was still highly suspicious of Lilly's behavior though. Very much so.

**::(H-M)::**


	5. Chapter 5

/ n: This hasn't been the fastest update, but it's still an update! My co-writer hasn't had much free time, but this is what we've come up with, please enjoy! And don't forget to leave your valuable feedback, we love it. )

**The End of The Beginning**

**Chapter Five**

_**December, 26th 2002**_

"_What's... what's going on?" Amber Addison stood there beside Susan Stewart's bedside. She had refused to move anywhere but where she was and it wasn't much of an issue... because she was fading fast._

_Her breathing was somewhat laboured, still able to faintly feel pain all over her body. "Sweetheart, you're Miley's best friend. I just want you to promise me, that you two won't ever stop being friends. I know I'm going Amber, I'm not going to be able to stay and Miley's going to need her best friend now more than ever." Shakily, she reached her hand out and Amber grasped it in her own right away. "The first little friend Miley ever made, I remember the very first night you stayed at our humble Stewart home." She smiled weakly, but fondly. "You had this little bag of candy in your hand and I told you that I didn't allow candy and bad sugars in my home at night, so you gave them to your mother and agreed to stay the night still. Ever since then, I called you 'sugar rush' and kept it as my nickname for you." _

_The tears began to well up in Amber's eyes, one falling quickly from her right eye. "I don't want you to go."_

"_I know, but you have to realize it's my time. And I'm okay with that, but now everyone I leave behind has to learn to be okay with it and it'll take a lot of time." Despite feeling so weak, she reached up to hug Amber._

_Triumphantly, after the hug she spoke. "I promise, nothing will make me leave Miley's side. Now please, get some much needed rest." And that was the last time, the last words that were spoken between the two._

**::(H-M)::**

Waking up in a cold sweat was highly uncomfortable for anyone, but tonight it plagued Amber Addison. She didn't just wake up cold and sweaty though, her heart was pounding and she felt horrible nauseous waves roll within her stomach. She remembered the dream she'd just had. But it wasn't really a dream, it was a memory.

A memory of the last words she spoke to Miley's mother, promising her their forever friendship would stay strong, but it didn't stay strong after that. She didn't keep her promise.

She turned on the small desk fan that resided on her nightstand. Feeling the cool breeze, she settled back down on her side bringing the blankets up once again. "What have I done to Miley and I? I bet Mrs. Stewart would be _so_ mad I broke the promise. No, no she never got mad... but she would be very disappointed." She could feel her eyes well up with tears as they did in her brief memory as she solemnly cried herself back to sleep.

_**Late 2003...**_

_Amber was sitting alone waiting after school for Miley Stewart, who was writing a test she missed earlier that week. It hadn't been a full year since the death of Susan Stewart and it hit everyone who knew her – hard. Especially her children and husband. A tall slender, dark haired girl approached her suddenly, "I know who you are, Amber Addison. And I have a deal for you, so listen up."_

_Amber was startled, she knew nothing about this girl who apparently knew her full name._

_She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her eyes glaring at Amber. "Your parents owe a lot of money, in fact they owe so much... you guys are going to have none and then no food and you'll all suffer. But what would you say if I could take that all away, huh? If I could make it so you guys don't owe any money, that you have a bigger house... with a pool and everything, and even guarantee your parents good paying forever jobs?"_

_She knew how much her parents were struggling. She could hear her mother crying at night, not knowing how they could possibly afford to pay their mortgage, heat and be able to afford food on top of it all. They couldn't afford to move either – they were truly stuck. They had a house phone, but no cable or anything. They plain couldn't afford it. There would be days, a week at a time even where her parents would ask Robbie Ray if he'd mind having Amber, just because they couldn't keep her at home due to such low funds. _

"_I... I couldn't thank you enough, but why would you do that for me? I don't even know you." She eyed the dark haired girl up and down suspiciously. _

"_Here's the deal. I'll give you all that and even more... but you have to do me a favour."_

_Amber took her parents woes into consideration and chose her answers carefully from this moment forward. "Which is?"_

"_You have to make my sister Ashley, you're new best friend and make sure she becomes popular and cool."_

_Amber dismissed that thought right away, "I have a best friend, her name's Miley Stewart."_

_She heaved a sigh and a snort of disgust, "Oh please, let go of your baby friend. You're going into middle school now – come on. If you don't do this for your parents... bad things will happen Amber. You might even lose them forever. You have to just, let go of your old friends and make room for the new ones. Nothing lasts forever Amber..."_

_She was so close with her parents, she couldn't imagine losing them. "Okay I'll do it." She spat out all in one breath._

"_Thank you Amber, I appreciate it very much. Nice doing business with you." She had a grin on her that resembled mischievousness. And she strutted away, leaving a very torn Amber Addison to walk away feeling more conflicted than she ever did in her entire life._

For the second time tonight, she woke up drenched yet again. What was going on with her? Regardless, she tossed the covers back, realizing she'd only been asleep for another hour since waking up the first time. Reaching for her silver laptop, she started it up.

Maybe this would provide her with some entertainment until she felt tired again? But she didn't go online to check her social media sites. She signed into the instant messenger, to leave Miley a message:

_Amber Addison ~ lovin life says:_

_Miley, I need to talk to you. Tomorrow afternoon. Meet me at our old hideout spot at 5pm._

Turning off her laptop, she slipped off her bed carefully, getting down on her carpeted floor and reaching underneath it to pull out a very over-decorated book, Miley had made it for her before Amber made the big move.

She could remember the day like it was just yesterday – better than that even.

Miley made it for her, based on their entire friendship – for Amber to keep forever, and remember it. "I totally wanted Miley to have this picture," she reminded herself as she gently ran her fingers across the page. "I said I looked like a geek, and I'd rather be cool than geeky." Her gaze shifted to a very smiling Miley in the picture. "But you said I was just fine the way I was and to not stop believing that. You didn't care, you were a great friend. A true, best friend. I can't believe I lost you."

Shaking her head, she shut the book as she stashed it back under the bed. She didn't 'lose' Miley, as long as she was still alive – she never 'lost' her. They just drifted apart, but she was going to try her best to begin to pick up the broken pieces remaining of their old friendship and try her very hardest.

**::(H-M)::**

Jackson Rod Stewart didn't worry about much on the whole. He did well enough in school and his studies to get by, but he was worried about one thing – the fact that Lillian was pregnant. She knew she was for sure and he heard Miley ask Lilly if she was okay as Oliver had broken up with her.

What kind of boyfriend breaks up with his pregnant girlfriend? He widened his eyes in sudden thought. What if Oliver didn't even know she was developing their bun in the oven? Yikes, that's even stickier.

He turned over and shifted his gaze to his alarm clock.

6:47 am.

Jackson only went to school a couple days out of the week with his schedule so he was able to pick up some more hours at work here and there. He'd been banking his money for awhile but he couldn't really focus on any particular goals right now. Not when there was a young woman with a baby on the way near him.

He shook his head, why did Lilly matter so much to him? Well, he did come to adore her so much after she lived there with them – but this was different. It took a different turn and he couldn't decipher when, why or how. But all he knew was that he cared, a lot.

He glanced over at the clock once more.

6:54 am.

"I can't believe all that went through my brain in eight minutes." He gave his head a shake, sighing before getting up to start his day, going about it as usual. Remembering the conversation he had with Lilly when she practically ran up the stairs after talking to Miley last night, he learned that she was really frustrated with herself and telling Miley anything about what was going on, when she was going through so much herself.

"_Jackson, I don't know how to tell Miley her best friend is carrying a baby, I'm so upset. I don't know what to do." _Those were the shaky words she said to him. Jackson said that his younger sister might be upset at first, but she'd come around eventually.

As for how Miley would be 'upset' at first, he had no idea. It was a shot in the dark to say how anyone would react to the news until they were told. So he suggested that she just hang in there and tell her best friend as soon as she knew what she was doing.

He held his fingers crossed for her, it was all he could do.

**::(H-M)::**

There was still a half hour before Miley had to visit Dr. Kim's office briefly, it was to be a quick appointment to check on how she was doing, then she'd have another appointment in a few weeks time after that. So what did she choose to do with her time?

Flipping open her laptop, she turned it on. It was a newer model so it didn't take long to start up and she signed into her personalized instant messenger. There was a message left for her, from Amber.

"Our old hiding spot, huh?" Miley tapped her chin, trying to remember where it was exactly – it was all coming back to her now. "Alright Amber, I'll meet you there. Perhaps dad will let me take the car tonight? It's just at the park... our old spot."

After checking her social media sites, Hannah's, along with playing some games she was ready to start her day. "Miles!"

"I'm comin'!" She replied to her father, who had yelled up for her. Gathering her purse and school books – just in case she felt well enough to head to school afterwards, she left the bedroom with her cellular phone in hand.

"Mornin' Miley," Robbie greeted his daughter with a kiss to her forehead.

"Hi daddy," she greeted him in return with a smile. She wasn't feeling too bad today, not a hundred percent well – but she could deal with just feeling okay. "have you seen Lilly?"

Robbie thought about it, bringing a hand to his chin as he tapped it. "No, I haven't. But maybe Jackson took her to school? He's been gettin' some early morning shifts so they both could've skipped out on us this morning. We gotta go see Dr. Kim though, and then we'll grab some grub on the way to school, you'll be able to attend the last half of school if we mosey on now."

She gave a nod and smiled, "Sounds good dad."

Gathering their outerwear, the two of them headed out of the house – locking it behind them and were ready to start the day off together.

**::(H-M)::**

Mornings at the Dewitt house weren't as hectic as some would assume. Ashley was getting ready in her room all by herself, feeling rather lonely. Normally she'd spend the weeknights over at Amber's house, or Amber would come over and spend the weeknights at her place and they'd hang out all the time.

Her hand skimmed over the numerous bottles of perfume, choosing one in particular that Amber had gotten her for her birthday that passed by recently. Spritzing it upon her clothing, she heaved a sigh. "I miss you bestie," she sighed. Picking up her latest cell phone, she sent a text message to Amber.

_Hey I miss you. Send me back 'k' or something just so I no ur alrite. - Ash_

The minutes rolled by and minutes turned into the next hour and before Ashley knew it, it was time to get going to school. She had a spare first period so she could arrive a little later in the morning if she wished to. It strangely made her feel even more lonely.

"Miley took Amber away from me," she decided bitterly, out loud to herself as she stood at her locker. "I'm gonna make her feel real bad about it... by taking one of her friends from her. But who?" Just then, Lilly Truscott hurried by hugging her books close to her chest. "Truscott, you're my new best friend." She smirked at how she figured everything out, now it was just time to act on her plan.


	6. Chapter 6

A / n: Thanks for sticking with this story! Its updates aren't very quick, but that's because my co-writer is working and her schedule is pretty hectic! She barely has any free time, but here we are with another chapter. Enjoy! Please give us your valuable feedback! :)

The End of The Beginning

Chapter Six

Donning a cute pair of light brown fashion boots, black leggings and a subtle dress of rather stretchy material, not hugely form fitting as she tended to wear – she shuffled down the hall. She didn't feel bad, just different. A bloated feeling in her stomach was all. The reality of the whole situation hadn't kicked in yet. Robby and Jackson knew, but Miley didn't. Nor did Oliver. Her own two best friends were on the outs with this secretive information but how could a person just blurt it out?

Yes it's supposed to be a happy time in general, pregnancy. But the last thing Lilly wanted to do was dump this 'oh so good news' on her best friend, who's fighting cancer. And then the other best… well, ex-boyfriend, best friend – if that was even a title… who's the father of the unborn child she's carrying, this is a huge mess. It's no wonder Lilly hadn't slept well in the past couple nights, could anyone blame her?

She passed a lonely Ashley DeWitt without Amber, who said something about a new best friend and glanced her way. "Amber's bestie say what?" She asked, her nose slightly in the air.

Ashley looked hesitant for a moment, but she put on the popular girl façade she always did. "Lilly, totes forget about Amber! She 'moved on' to chase Miley. Soon she'll be out of your life as a best friend…" little did Ashley know, that comment stung deep. Considering Miley's probable worsening condition of leukemia. "just watch and see."

Lilly rolled her pretty eyes, "Ashley… just pay attention for a second. Just a quick second. Yeah, Miley will and would never actually leave her best friends no matter who they are. You're just trying to get back at Miley by thinking somehow in your little mind, that you can just 'best friend' me, well here's some news for you Ashley. Miley and Amber were actually best friends long before you and I came into the picture. And Amber will not lie about knowing Miley's mom. If you didn't know it before, you do now. Later 'gator." She walked away from Ashley just shaking her head at the un-needed drama Ashley was trying to cause.

"Wow, Lilly's good." Ashley said to herself softly, but that just made her a bit more determined than before.

::(H-M)::

Oliver Oaken paced his dressing room back and forth, he'd finished a concert near the other side of the world but throughout it all, he was only thinking about one person. That person being none other than Lilly Truscott. "Something's gotta be wrong… it's gotta be. It's not like Lilly..."

Even with fame and fans screaming, Oliver hadn't lost the humbleness he's always had. He's had to set it aside a little bit to perform, but he knew that Lilly breaking up with him had to be about more than just the time they've been away from one another. It didn't make sense! She's put up with it before and it didn't have a huge effect on her, why now all of the sudden did this bother her? Even if it was the fact that she erupted in anger after holding it all back, why didn't she just tell him that?

But the more he thought about it… he wondered if maybe she did tell him and he just didn't quite hear her, or pay as much attention as he should've been. It's possible. But at this point, anything was possible.

He heaved a sigh, "I have to find out what's going on…" he marched out of his dressing room straight towards his manager. "I gotta talk to you."

"Sure kiddo, what's goin' on in your world smokin' Oaken?" His manager greeted him with a wide grin, but noting the tone of this conversation – he soon put on a serious face. "Everything alright?"

"Not really, see… stuff's going down with Lilly and I'm not sure what it is but I got a feeling I should be with her right now." He blurted out, unsure of what he wanted most of the time but pretty much knowing what he wanted to do this time.

"Oliver, you realize that you're going to be cancelling a lot of tour dates right? I mean, how are you gonna pay them back?" The manager looked heavy-hearted, but figured that the young rising star would leave that in his hands to figure out.

"This is a family thing… well, fiancé thing… once I propose. Please… I gotta find out what's going on with my Lilly, I don't care what you have to do. Give them all their money back, put the tickets back on a lower price or at a percentage off when I can continue the tour. I will, but I just have more important stuff to worry about, thanks! You're the best manager ever, later!" Without really asking his manager, but more so telling him – Oliver took off and made sure he had his phone and a single luggage bag as he was taking off to the nearest airport to fly back home to his girl no matter what.

::(H-M)::

Miley walked hesitantly over to the kitchen island where her father was seated eating a sandwich he'd made for himself while reading the newspaper. "Hey daddy," she greeted him, having a seat down next to him.

"Uh oh, what are you seekin' from your ol' man?" He joked with her, a smile on his face.

She genuinely smiled back. As hard as it was for Robby to act like nothing's changed and to treat her as he normally would, she truly appreciated it. She didn't want to be treated and sympathized as the young girl with cancer. As hard as it would be for people – she didn't want a damn thing to change. It wouldn't change as long as they didn't know. But it would only be a matter of time before anyone found out… until then, she could just sit tight.

"Can I borrow the car to take it to the park? I uh… gotta meet up with an old friend."

"Is this that Nick, boy?"

She let out a dream sigh, "I wish." Shaking off the dreamy thoughts, she returned to the reality of the situation. "No it's not. Just… can I go please? I said I'd be there for five and it's already like, quarter to then." She slightly whined.

"Oh I dunno Miles, I think I'm gonna have Jackson drive ya there."

"No! Uh… no, please." She begged. "I swear I won't be all that long. At least I don't think I'll be… but really, just to the park and back. Please, please, please, please, pleeaassee?"

"Oh alright Miley, take the dang car. But you and it come back in one piece, understand me?"

She squealed excitedly and hugged her father tight. "Yep! Got it! Love ya daddy!" Miley ran past him to grab the keys and her purse, phone and went to bolt out the door, very unsure of what meeting up with Amber would bring for her, but she'd just have to wait and see.

::(H-M)::

Amber glanced down at the latest version of her iPhone and heaved a sigh. It read, 5:14pm. "She's not coming. Miley's not the type to be late..." she grabbed her big purse and was about to stand up when she saw her old best friend get out of the car in the distance, locking the doors and beginning to walk her way. "Oh my gosh," she gasped lightly. Amber truly wasn't actually expecting her to show up as she did.

She was donned in a very cute outfit and complimentary shades. "Okay Amber, what do you want?" She addressed her ex-friend. She watched as Amber sat down on the park bench, pulling a very familiar book out of her big purse.

"Remember this?"

"Holy cow, do I ever! Where'd you get this?" She questioned, sitting down right beside Amber, taking it from her and scanned the pages that were filled with old nostalgia. "My goodness, Amber... you and I were so cute there! That's like what, first grade?"

Amber smiled and chuckled, "Yeah, that's first grade. We looked so dorky, but cute nonetheless."

Miley flipped a few more pages until there were no more to go through. "Why... did you bring this with you?"

"I miss you Miley, I'm sorry. I never told you why and how things happened the way they did. Ashley's sister bribed me to be her 'best friend' and to not be yours anymore."

Miley rolled her eyes as she shut the book. "That's so typical of you."

"Miley wait, her sister wasn't bribing me exactly." At that moment, Miley Stewart was getting ready to leave, but she decided against it and to at least hear Amber out if nothing else. "You know my parents were really struggling and how I would end up staying at your house for a couple weeks because they couldn't afford to feed me for the week?"

Miley did remember those days. "Is... is that why? I didn't know that was why. I just thought you liked sleeping over so much that you wanted to stay longer."

Amber smiled, "I loved it at your house. My parents knew I was safe and well fed there. That's the reason why they asked if I could stay at your place, but I just wanted to be there. But yeah, times were really hard for them. For us. But I was too young to really understand. That Christmas I only had one doll under the tree and it was from your mom. I still have her, I keep her in a very special display case."

Miley continued to listen to Amber, mesmerized by the fact she had these things and didn't seem to truly hate her. Or discard of the sacred items. "What... did Ashley's sister offer you?"

"She told me that she would have her parents get my parents good paying jobs, a new house... all that – if I befriended Ashley and unfriended you. I never wanted to do it, but when I heard my mom crying at night, wondering how we'd survive another week... I took it into my own hands to help fix things. Now I don't expect you to forgive me-"

Miley hugged her. "Oh Amber, why didn't ya just tell me? We could've faked all these years and still remained friends or something. I thought you hated me."

"I couldn't ever hate you Miley! And... I miss you, and your mom and dad and... even Jackson." Both girls scrunched up their noses and giggled at the fact they did so in unison.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I guess with all that you've told me... I should let you in on some important news. But you cannot tell a single soul Amber, please. I beg of you."

Amber's eyes dulled in shine, she had a feeling this news wasn't very good at all, so she gave a nod. "Of course. What's up?"

"I... I have leukemia."

"...ohmygod," Amber blurted out suddenly. "Isn't... that why your mom died?"

Miley thought hard about that, "I... I can't remember. But maybe it could've been. I'm not sure." She hugged Amber as soon as she noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you too Miley!" She sobbed.

Miley bit down on her own lip, "Amber, shh. I'm not going anywhere right now, it's okay."

She tried to hold in more tears, but they escaped just as fast. "Yeah, right now. But what about later on? What about next month? Will you be here next year? What's... what, happens now?"

Miley just rubbed Amber's back soothingly and she tried to think about where to begin to explain. "Well, I was having weird nosebleeds and I had these really weird like, bone paining episodes and stuff. I tried to hide it for as long as possible, but eventually dad found out and I ended up getting tests done and they found acute lymphoblastic leukemia. So... I've been going to appointments and stuff and I'm taking these really horrible tasting medications. And I'm starting chemotherapy soon. But... in all honesty, I'm scared. Like, really scared."

She ran a hand through her beautiful brunette locks.

Amber clued in right away to one of Miley's biggest fears. "Your hair... Miley, you're scared of losing your hair aren't you?" She took Miley's hands in hers. "I would be terrified of that first. Above anything else as strange as that sounds."

"Yeah, I am. I love styling it and wearing it up and straightening it and curling it and... now I'm scared to even brush it." Her beautiful eyes glanced down at the ground.

"Maybe... you and I can go wig shopping? I've seen some pretty real awesome looking wigs and there's plenty of people who's hair is just fine, they love wearing wigs because it's so easy to change up their styles and stuff. It would be fun and... just you and I."

That actually didn't sound like a half bad idea. "Maybe I'll take you up on that. Here, gimme your cell and I'll put my number in it, text me later. I gotta go, dad's gonna worry his new hair coloring out."

Amber giggled and gave Miley her phone to do just as she said she would. Before leaving, Miley hugged Amber. "Don't worry, I'll let you know more when I know more. But just between us okay?"

Amber's eyes began lightly shining with potential tears. "Like old times?"

"Like old times." Miley confirmed with a smile as she parted the hug and walked quickly back to the car, getting in it, putting her seatbelt on and getting the key to work in the ignition and took off down the street feeling a little leery but for the most part, complete. As if she needed to rekindle with Amber all this time. Now it was time to focus on events at home and her next week of appointments.


End file.
